That One Guy
by Lightingspirit2
Summary: There is a very wealthy family of five called the Strife the. mom Aerith Strife, the dad Cloud Strife, and two famous actor, twins Ventus and Vanitas Strife their famous actors. but wait I said a family of five then there is that one guy Sora Strife. There is Romance but not the main Genres
1. Chapter 1: That Girl

**The One Guy**

**CXhapter 1: That Girl**

**Hey guys my very first Kingdom Hearts story Big Fan I already have KH [Kingdom Hearts] 1.5 but its in Japanese which I don't understand but anyway the first Chapter**

**No one's POV**

There is a very wealthy family of five people which two kids are famous.

The mom being Aerith Strife, The dad being Cloud Strife, and the two famous actor twins Ventus and Vanitas Strife there famouse teen actor thats acted in thousands of movies even Monsters University **[Don't own don't sue]**.

But wait I said family of five.

The last member is Sora Strife the youngest nor famous.

Sora is the one reffered to as 'That One Guy'.

**Sora's POV**

My brothers Ven and Van **[VENtus VANitas]** just finished filming the last seen of there new movie Alone its a scary comedy.

"Well that went well didn't it Ven" Vanitas said.

"Yep well time to go home before it rains where is mom and dad" Ventus said.

"I know there in your dressing room" I said loudly.

"I remember there in our dressing room" Vanitas said.

"oh yeah I remember why didin't I think of that" Ventus said.

They ran of to the dressing room leaving me behind luckily for me I'm allowed in the dressing room.

I walked in the dressing room to see mom and dad hugging Ven and Van.

"That was amazing you two are like the best actors ever good looks and good skills" my mom said.

"Yeah surprised you twoo don't have girlfriends yet" my dad said.

"Hi mom hi dad" I said.

"Hey um um ummm oh Sora" my mom said.

My dad didn't even say anything that made me real sad.

"Alright lets go home" my dad said.

my family owns a Cadillac escalade model 2013 with seven seats.

my family went in the car and now I'm trying to go in when.

"Sora there's no room" my dad said.

"but there is three extra seats in the back" I said.

"I have no idea what he is talking about" my mom said.

"bu-oww" I said but dad started driving and ran over my foot.

I started to cry but not cause my family left me my foot really hurts.

"This day can't get wrose" I said to myself.

BOOOOOM.

It started to rain heavly and lighting.

I scoundered up some change in my pocket 90 cents.

"well can't ride the bus and my house is to far a walk" I said quietly to myself you will do that too if your family doesn't talk to you.

I found a bench close by and sat down and started to cry but this time it's because I have nobody.

Whenever someone meets me and not my brothers they instantly leave me behind and friend my brothers.

a few minutes passed buy I was tempted on sleeping hear when someone tapped me,

"Hey do you have a home" a girl said to me who was in a pink coat.

"Yes but my parents left me hear" I mumbled.

"Oh well should I call Child Protection Services" The girl said.

"No their good people" I mumbled.

"Well could you tell me your name" the girl asked.

"Sora Strife" I said.

"Oh a Strife wow you must be so lucky" the girl said.

but I'm not like crazy physco fans who try to rip their clothes off" the girl said.

"Oh" I said.

"Let me take you home" the girl said.

"Ok" I said.

I followed her into her car and after a while of driving and telling of directions I was at the Strife Mansion.

"Well here we are" the girl said.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem see you tomorrow" the girl said.

"Ok" I said.

She drove and I walked up to the gate opened and went to my room and washed up and fell asleep thinking about that girl.

**There you have it the first chapter of That One Guy FRF [Follow Review Favorite]**


	2. Chapter 2: Kairi

**That One Guy**

**Chapter 2: Kairi**

**Hello guys I have something to say. I got a really special review about my Grammar I want to say soory and thank. Sorry that I made so many Gramatical errors but I'm Portuguese and I'm still learning how to write and read English. Thanks for letting me know that my Grammar was messed up but hopefully it will be better**

**Sora's POV**

I woke up to smell blueberry pancakes.

I really love blueberry pancakes I also smell bacon, eggs, and sausage.

I ran into my bathroom took a shower, put pants and left just my tank top on, and brushed my teeth.

I ran downstairs into the kitchen to see dad reading the newspaper while drinking coffee, and mom cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Sora can you wake Ven and Van up" mom said.

"Ok mom" Sora said.

I ran back upstairs to Ven room and he was asleep.

I don't like waking Ven and Van up because well both of them sleep in boxers unlike me I sleep in boxers but a white tank top and Ven a sleep biter.

I grabbed on of his pillows and sheilded my hand.

I shook Ven up and of course he tried to bite me but the pillow stop that from happening.

"I'M UP I'M UP" Ven said.

"Oh hey little dude" Ven said while getting up.

Then he did what I really hate he ruffled up my hair.

"Ven stop I just cleaned it and mom said get cleaned up so you can eat" I said.

"Ok" I said.

"I'll go wake Van up for you you can go downstairs and eat" Ven said.

Well that was esaier than I thought it would be.

I started going downstairs walking to the kitchen to see al the food done.

"Sora...Sora...Sora" everyone started saying that.

what his going on...oh this is just a.

I was woken up to see my brother Van.

"Get up you got to get ready for school" Van said.

Van left out of my room back to wherever he was.

It was all just a dream I wondered why my mom thought I was there.

I got out of bed and found be something to where.

I got a plain red V neck.

A pair of Vans.

A pair of jeans, socks, and boxers.

I went into the shower and got cleaned up.

I cleaned my hair and brushed my teeth.

I then put my clothes on and got my iPhone[5].

Got a pair of headphones.

I headed downstairs and there was no breakfast but there where signs of it.

just like every morning I get no pancakes just an apple which isn't too much but apple's are good.

Scince Ven and Van can drive I go to school with them in there car.

I was waiting for Ven and Van then thry finally came.

"Ready to go Sora" Van said to me.

"Yeah" I said but in reality I wish I could just stay home.

Our gym teacher Mr. Lexeaus always picks on me scince I'm not physically active as the other kids.

Don't get me wrong I play sports I'm just not good with them.

Oh and the locker rooms ugh thats like the world's nastiest place.

All the boys in class shower in there where sights can be seen and towel snapping yeah it hurts.

We went out the house and into Ven car this time why I don't know.

Ven got in the drivers seat, Van went into the passenger, and I went into the back.

Then something just totally hit me.

That girl why did she say 'see you tomorrow' I don't even know her name.

Does she go to destiny high she might be in one of my classes.

The rest of the ride went with Ven and Van talking abou there movie and I put headphones in my ear and was listening to gentleman by PSY.

We arrived at school and as always half of the class would be standing out side with Ven and Van signs with girls screaming.

Then when I got out the cheering stop and people went back to what they were doing following Ven and Van into school leaving me out here alone.

Scince we got to school early we could be outside untill the bell rings

I sat on the bench infront of the school listening to music.

I was in my own world untill someone tapped me.

I cut the music off and looked up to see it was that girl from yesterday.

"Hey Sora" that girl said.

"Hey" I said.

"Oh sorry I never told you my name" that girl said.

"My name is Kairi Kairi Lockhart" Kairi said.

"Oh well hey Kairi" I said.

Something told me this friend wasn't going to leave me like my other friends some backstabbers they were.

"Oh well the morning bell is about to ring so we better head inside" Kairi said.

"yeah alright" I said as I got up off the bench.

I walked with Kairi into the school having a thought that I made my first friend.

I went to my locker and Kairi went to her locker.

I was putting some stuff away when someone tapped me I tuned to see who it was and it was .

"So Sora we are doing something fun in P.E." said.

Oh no I know what he is talking about.

"Football" said.

I just stood there I really hat football.

"See ya in fourth period" said.

I forgot about all that and went to first period which is Science with Ms. Larxene and what do ya know Kairi is here.

**Well thats hope this chapter doesn't have too many gramatical errors but no one is perfect FRF [Follow Review Favorite]**


	3. Chapter 3: School Time

**That One Guy**

**Chapter 3: School Time**

**It has been forever scince i updated. no excuse except that I have writers block but not no more. READ LAST AN READ LAST AN READ LAST AN**

**Sora's POV**

I went to science class with Ms. Larxene.

She can be a mean teacher, She could care less about us, as long as she gets paid.

The people in class were talking about god knows what probalbly about Ven and Van's knew movie Alone** [I don't know if a this is a real movie or not but if it is the plots are different].**

"ALRIGHT CLASSS SHUT UP" Ms. Larxene yelled.

The class imediatlly went silent..

"Good now the first thing of bussiness is the project" Ms. Larxene said.

The class started groaning and moaning.

"Excuse me next person who moans or groans will be sent to Pricipal Xehanort office" Ms. Larxene said.

The class went silent again.

"Much better anyway the project is simple to show your knowledge of biology you will make a model of a plant or animal cell" Ms. Larxene said

"You will also be doing this in groups of two through three" Ms. Larxene said.

Most of the girls in the class went up to Ven and Van of course but then Kairi walked up to me I was starting to get sweaty why am I sweaty.

"Hey Sora want to work with me and my Brother Roxas" Kairi asked me.

I never work wit anyone usually I work alone so yeah I was happy.

"YES uh I mean yes I would" I said.

Kairi just chuckled.

"Come on" Kairi said as she lead me to Roxas he looks alot like Ven.

"Roxas this is Sora Strife, Sora this is Roxas Lockhardt" Kairi introduced.

"S'up man I'm Roxas" Roxas said.

"Hiya I'm Sora" I said as we shook hands.

"I just introduced you all" Kairi said.

We met eachother and talked about the project basically all day long.

Turns out Roxas and Kairi are all A students but Roxas is more athletic.

**Line Break-To Gym**

It was the last period of the day Gym and of course Mr. Lexeaus was picking on me.

This is the only period I don't have Kairi with.

"Okay class we will play dodgeball know with this game for boys no aiming below the belt, For girls no aiming above the belly button, also watch your nose, if you don't wanna play sit out but you get an automatic E" Mr. Lexeaus said in his deep gruff voice.

"3...2...1...GO" Mr. Lexeaus said.

well time for hell

**DON'T SKIP DON'T SKIP**

**Sorry guys but I will not be writing for a while because I need to learn english better and the Betas keep denying my requests so yeah sorry but untill then keep reading other stories like**


	4. Goodbye

**Sorry**

**Hey guy's im ryan one of Jacob's friends he is the author. Also jacob is no longer with us he died yesterday due to a tapeworm living in his body it attacked his intestineis releasing waste into his body so thats it not much to say no more updating he is gone but he worte brfore he died this, Thank you all the reviewers followeres favoriters and veiwers you all gave me courage to move on and keep writing. **


End file.
